


Blood and Bone

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Gore, F/F, Necromancy, Poor Gideon Nav, Skeletal Wings, Treat, Wing Acquisition Treated As Body Horror, Wingfic Exchange June 2020, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: Gideon's bones were growing outwards, andnotin the way they were supposed to, like a tooth or a nail.
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38
Collections: Wingfic Exchange June 2020





	Blood and Bone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glyphsinateacup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glyphsinateacup/gifts).



Gideon screamed.

That seemed to give Harrow pause, which only made the pain _more_ agonising _._ If she'd been lucid, Gideon might have recognised her hesitation for what it was and not as yet another form of torture. But, as it was, her mind was a little preoccupied with the fact that her _bones_ were growing _outwards_ , and not in the way they were supposed to, like a tooth or a nail. The flesh of her upper back felt as if it had been ripped to shreds, to the point where she barely registered that Harrow had stopped. It was only the familiar smell of metallic sweat that forced her to open her eyes, and see her pain reflected in Harrow's face, smeared with paint and blood - black, white, and red.

"Griddle? _Griddle."_ The sharp edge of Harrow's voice cut through the haze of pain and nausea. A question, or maybe a statement. Words. Gideon wasn't so addled that she didn't remember _words._ Later, she would remember what Harrow said next, softly, as she helped Gideon unfold her wings of blood and bone.

"I'm so sorry." Gideon's head lolled to the side as she tried to catch a glimpse of the wings they'd worked so hard to create. The newly birthed bones dripped with blood, bound together with something resembling the bone cocoon in which she'd discovered Harrow all that time ago, back in 'Sanitiser'. They were terrifying, fucking _monstrous,_ and in that moment Gideon loved them so much that she would have kissed Harrowhark Nonagesimus, right on her bloodied lips.

 _Would_ have done - if she hadn't thrown up on her instead.


End file.
